


Black Butterflies And Broken Mirrors

by CherieRoseLoveless



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, i am so adddicted to writing these it isn't even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Butterflies And Broken Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

Running fingers through your hair, you stare into the broken mirror. You are at your most broken. You are like this because you lost Dean. Again.  
Turning away from the mirror, you turn on the shower. Letting the cold water run over you, mingling with the tears running down your face.  
Dean was gone. You want him to come back again, but deep down, a little voice is saying that he may never come back. You probably won’t cope with the fact that Dean Winchester may never come back from hell.  
You’ve been tortured, stabbed and left for dead many times. Still, this hasn’t stopped you from carrying out this path. A path you chose because you were manipulated into choosing.  
After exiting the shower, you walk back into the living room. After Dean’s death, you went back home to your mother, who let you in despite disapproving of your actions. You never told her why you came back.  
To your shock, you find Dean sitting on the couch.  
“Dean? What the fuck?”  
Dean stands up and takes you into his arms. You fall silent as you place your head onto his chest.  
“I’m not going to let death stop us from being apart.”  
You relax into his arms slightly. Suddenly, you move slowly away from him.  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t die on me like that again.”  
“I can’t guarantee that, I’m afraid.”  
Then you kiss Dean on the mouth gently.  
“I’m serious.”  
“So was I,” he says, with a grin.  
You could feel Dean sliding your shirt off your shoulders. Fingers tracing over the black butterflies on your right shoulder, he starts to strip you of your clothing as you strip him of his.  
Lying back on the couch, you let Dean remove the last of your underwear before he kisses you all over and then moves further down and then he starts to lick you out. You groan at the contact and push his head into your crotch.  
However, he breaks contact and moves back up, kissing your lips again. You suddenly feel dizzy as Dean moves into you, filling you.  
“Are you wearing a-?”You gasp, as he starts to move inside you.  
“Yup,” he says, before biting you neck. That was going to leave marks in the morning.  
As Dean continues to move in and out of you, gradually gaining more speed, you tighten around him as you cry out his name over and over again.  
Then you collapse back as he says your name over and over again. Once he slides out of you, you can feel yourself becoming more tired.   
Feeling Dean scoop you up in his arms as he carries you up the stairs and tucks you into bed as you slip into a comfortable sleep.  
When you wake up, you’re in the backseat of the Impala.  
“Had a good sleep?”  
You rub your eyes groggily.  
“Yup?” you could choke out. Quickly checking that you were dressed, you sit up and rest your head against the leather seat.  
Turning towards the window, you could have sworn you saw a black butterfly on the glass.  
You blink. It had gone.   
Here we go again, you thought.


End file.
